1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high power Light Emitting Diode (LED) package and a method of producing the same and, more particularly, to a high power LED package which can effectively increase the light extraction efficiency, and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, LEDs, which convert electric signals to light using characteristics of compound semiconductors, have advantages such as longer lifetime than other types of light emitters, low driving voltage and low power consumption. In addition, LEDs have a high response rate, high resistance to impacts, and readily accommodate miniaturization and light-weight applications.
With the recent trend of miniaturization and slimmer designs of information communication devices, resistors, condensers, noise filters and the like are more and more miniaturized these days and fabricated into surface mount device types so as to be directly mounted to Printed Circuit Boards (PCBs). Accordingly, LED lamps are also developed into surface mount device types. Such surface mount device type LED lamps can replace the conventional simple configuration of lamps with uses in lighting displays, text displays and image displays in various colors.
As the usage of LEDs has expanded as described above, the amounts of luminance required for the lamps for daily use and lamps for emergency signals and the like have increased, which led to recent extensive use of high power LED packages. For example, the high power LED packages increase the light outputs with a plurality of LED chips mounted therein.
FIGS. 1(a) and (b) are a plan view and a sectional view illustrating a conventional high power LED package. Referring to FIGS. 1(a) and (b), the high power LED package 10 includes a package body 11, a first lead frame 12, a second lead frame 13, a plurality of LED chips 15 mounted on the first lead frame 12, and bonding wires 16 electrically connecting the plurality of LED chips 15. The package body 11 has a reflector 14 surrounding the entire plurality of LED chips 15, and the reflector 14 has an inclined inner side. The light emitted in lateral directions from each of the plurality of LED chips 15 is reflected at the inner side of the reflector 14 to be emitted through the upper part of the LED package 10.
However, in the conventional LED package 10, only one inclined reflector 14 is formed to surround the plurality of LED chips, and thus the light beams emitted from the adjacent LED chips interfere with each other, degrading the light extraction efficiency.